1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric water pump. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electric water pump having improved performance and durability.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a water pump circulates coolant to an engine and a heater in order to cool the engine and heat a cabin. The coolant flowing out from the water pump circulates through and exchanges heat with the engine, the heater, or the radiator, and flows back in the water pump. Such a water pump is largely divided into a mechanical water pump and an electric water pump.
The mechanical water pump is connected to a pulley fixed to a crankshaft of the engine and is driven according to rotation of the crankshaft (i.e., rotation of the engine). Therefore, the coolant amount flowing out from the mechanical water pump is determined according to rotation speed of the engine. However, the coolant amount required in the heater and the radiator is a specific value regardless of the rotation speed of the engine. Therefore, the heater and the radiator do not operate normally in a region where the engine speed is slow, and in order to operate the heater and the radiator normally, the engine speed must be increased. However, if the engine speed is increased, fuel consumption of a vehicle also increases.
On the contrary, the electric water pump is driven by a motor controlled by a control apparatus. Therefore, the electric water pump can determines the coolant amount regardless of the rotation speed of the engine. Since components used in the electric water pump, however, are electrically operated, it is important for electrically operated components to have sufficient waterproof performance. If the components have sufficient waterproof performance, performance and durability of the electric water pump may also improve.
Currently, the number of vehicles having an electric water pump is tending to increase. Accordingly, various technologies for improving performance and durability of the electric water pump are being developed.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.